


50 Sombras de Orgía Superwholock

by JWinston



Category: British Actor RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, F/M, More characters to come, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JWinston/pseuds/JWinston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¡Regalo para las chicas del grupo de Whatsapp "Orgía Superwholock"! Serie de capítulos protagonizados por la lectora y su celebrity favorito, todo para deleite de las damas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Sombras de Orgía Superwholock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Orgía Superwholock](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Org%C3%ADa+Superwholock).



> Antes de que empecéis a leer, os escandalicéis y gritéis “¡oh Dios mío, segunda persona, Ocs, RPF, ésto tiene que ser basura!”, permitidme decir que he tenido un motivo para escribirlo así, y es porque es un regalo para las chicas del grupo “Orgía Superwholock” de WhatsApp. Espero que os guste un montón, my ladies.
> 
> Ésto es una obra de ficción que incluye a actores reales y no he pretendido en ningún momento ofender a ninguno de ellos, está hecho con el mero propósito de entretener

Están a punto de ser las nueve de la noche y todavía no ha llegado. Él es puntual, siempre lo ha sido y nunca te ha decepcionado, así que no puedes evitar mirar el reloj de la cocina una y otra vez, minuto a minuto, hasta que la aguja grande se acerque a las doce y la pequeña esté en el número nueve. Todavía tienes que recoger los restos de tu cena, así que es en lo que decides emplear tu tiempo libre hasta que oigas la puerta abrirse. Ha sido un día pesado, horrible, te sientes incluso malhumorada, irritada, y solo esperas que tu estado de ánimo no hiera demasiado a tu joven sumiso. El cerrojo de la puerta suena abriéndose, haciéndote saber que Tom ha llegado, excelentemente puntual y obediente, y entonces una sonrisa fina y contenta se dibuja en tus labios. Intentas disimular lo mucho que esperas siempre esta hora del día, pero por mucho que intentas engañar a los demás, a tu propio cuerpo no lo puedes burlar.

 

Al salir de la cocina y dirigirte a la entrada al final del pasillo, te lo encuentras allí, vestido todavía, con camisa blanca y pantalones negros, pero ya descalzo y dejando sus pertenencias en aquella estantería que le has indicado suya.

 

“Buenas noches, Tom.” Le dices serena, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, porque la visión es perfecta y arrebata el aliento, demasiado sensual para perdértela. Usualmente prefieres esperarlo en el dormitorio y recibirlo ya desnudo, pero por una vez te permites el lujo de observar cómo se desabrocha la camisa y se quita los pantalones.

 

O mejor, cómo se pone su collar, el que le has regalado y pone tu nombre, para que sepa que le perteneces, que es tuyo, tu sumiso y de nadie más, y que tú eres a la única mujer a la que debe complacer. La expresión de absoluto entusiasmo en su expresión el día que se lo regalaste es un recuerdo atesorado a no olvidar, una expresión de alguien que está, no solo dispuesto, sino también absolutamente encantado de deleitar a su ama en todos los ámbitos que ella le ordenase dentro del entorno de su trabajo.

 

“Buenas noches, Ama.” Saluda con una sonrisa mientras coge la bonita tira de cuero negro de la estantería con un pequeño aro, con tu nombre grabado en el material. Le habías dejado elegirlo, lo recuerdas, poco a poco te fue pareciendo la prenda más sexy que le habías visto puesta, y eso que le habías hecho poner toda clase de indumentarias. Probablemente fuese por el significado que contenía.

 

“Te estás tomando tu tiempo, ¿eh?” Le dices con tono jovial, cruzándote de brazos, pero Tom enseguida notó que no había enojo alguno en tu voz. “¿Ha ocurrido algo?”

 

“Estoy bien. Ha sido un día algo agotador, nada más. Mucho que ensayar.” Tom siempre tenía muchos temas de los que hablar, pero siempre que le preguntabas por su trabajo en el teatro en sus ojos aparecían estrellas. “¿Te gusta mirar mientras me desnudo, Ama?”

 

Oh, aquello era nuevo. Nunca un sumiso se había dirigido a ti con aquella libertad y ligero, prácticamente inperceptible descaro, pero que no por ser ligero dejaba de estar ahí. “Por supuesto que me gusta mirar. Puedo hacerlo y no me privaré.” Aprietas los dientes mostrándole una sonrisa burlona y estrechas los ojos algo amenazante, y lo último que le dices antes de entrar en tu habitación es, “te quiero en mi cama, y quiero que la tengas completamente dura cuando vuelva. Pero ni se te ocurra continuar masturbándote mientras yo no aparezco.”

 

Le dejas asintiendo y te apresuras al baño a sacarte el vestido de encima, y de repente, al encontrarte desnuda y pensando en cómo podrías resultar más imponente que el resto de veces a su vista, se te ocurre que podrías llevar lencería, poca y delicada, pero lo suficiente como para estar más cubierta que él. Entras en la habitación y te encuentras con su hermosa visión, el largo y delgado cuerpo de Tom desnudo sobre las sábanas blancas, y él es tan pálido que parece confundirse con la tela, tan hermoso, tan atractivo sobre _tu_ cama, dispuesto y entregado a ti, y por un segundo, un corto y confuso segundo casi olvidas que eres su dominante y te echas a sus brazos para permitir que te folle brutal y salvajemente, sin piedad ni arrepentimiento.

 

Controlas tu respiración, acelerada ante semejante idea, y vuelves al concepto de que la que manda en aquel cuarto eres tú, y el que deberá pedir piedad será él. Has estado todo el día pensando en una idea, algo que no se pudo ir de tu imaginación desde la mañana, prácticamente desde la hora a la que Tom se había marchado tras haber dormido a tu lado, y es que no habías podido sacarte de la cabeza la idea, simplemente _la idea_ de sus manos, de lo que aquellas grandes manos de dedos infinitamente largos podrían hacerte y por qué no lo habían hecho ya. La sola imagen de Tom acariciándote más allá de los muslos comenzó a hacer que te humedecieses, y te resistes a morderte el labio inferior, al menos en su presencia. Te acercas a él, celosa de su erección, ahora rodeada por su mano derecha, y le ordenas que deje las manos libres.

 

Y como una orden caprichosa, le dices, “deja de usar tus manos en tí, Tom. Vas a usarlas en mí.” Te acercas a él arrodillada en la cama y tiras por su collar con dos dedos, indicándole que la postura que quieres es que éste él encima para tener completo acceso a tus partes íntimas.

 

“¿Qué es lo que deseas?”

 

“Vas a follarme con tus dedos, Tom. Eso es lo que deseo. Y no quiero oír ni una sílaba, sé silencioso. Y si lo haces bien, hoy te permitiré correrte.” Le dices con una sonrisa que en otro contexto podría haber sido maliciosa, pero aquí sonaba como una promesa.

 

Y vaya si lo ha entendido, porque el hambre por tu cuerpo se ha reflejado en sus ojos de pupilas dilatadas. Siempre dispuesto a tí, siempre entregado a tus órdenes, siempre tan obediente.

 

“Sí, Ama.” Y prácticamente podías oír su corazón, la sangre fluyendo hirviente por sus venas.

 

Él sabe lo que te gusta, ha explorado tu cuerpo tantas veces que conoce de memoria cada punto sensible de tu anatomía, y su trabajo aquí era darte placer como tú se lo ordenases, tanto como unas veces fuera castigándolo y haciéndole suplicar piedad a tus pies al borde de las lágrimas como otras en las que preferías que fuese Tom el que te hiciese estremecerte bajo el poder de sus manos. Pero él nunca olvidaría quién tomaba el mando en aquellas situaciones. En tu dormitorio tú eras la leona, y él el cervatillo.

 

Comienza acercando sus manos a tus pechos, todavía cubiertos por aquel sujetador rosa pastel de encajitos, el más adorable de tu colección de lencería, y lo desabrocha por delante, inmediatamente para excitar todo tu cuerpo, electrizarlo, y con ambos dedos pulgares acaricia con fuerza tus pezones, respirando muy cerca de tu cuello. La técnica funciona a la perfección, pues ya lo tienes entre tus piernas, se te han abierto instintivamente, con su erección goteando sobre tus bragas de seda, a pesar de que ambos sabéis que no la meterá dentro de ti esta noche. Siente tus pezones duros como piedras bajo sus yemas, que dejan de trabajar en ellos y tú sonríes sabiendo lo que se avecina, no puedes dejar de pensar en ello, _oh sí,_ Tom baja las manos por tu vientre dolorosamente despacio para tu sexo, que palpita ardiente e hinchado de excitación, acompañado por tus caderas, que se suben buscando un contacto más cercano a sus infinitos dedos.

 

“¿Siempre eres tan ceremonioso?” Tu voz suena aguda y ahogada, para deleite de sus oídos.

 

“Me gusta ser perfeccionista.” Contrastando con la tuya, su voz es ronca, cargada de tanto ardor e impaciencia como la tuya, pero a pesar de aquella delatación, conseguía mantenter el autocontrol. No terminó la frase con el usual 'Ama' al que estás acostumbrada, pero por aquella vez podrías dejarlo pasar.

 

A veces te sorprendía de lo buen sumiso que podía llegar a ser. Cuando tus caprichos eran más sádicos y preferías proporcionarle dolor, Tom nunca suplicaría por alcanzar el clímax hasta el final, hasta que estuviese al borde de la resistencia, y muchas veces podría llegar a asustarte aquel aguante, pero al terminar te sonreía y sabías entonces que ambos lo habíais hecho bien. Nunca te había dicho quién lo había entrenado, pero debió haber sido un auténtico maestro.

 

Su pulgar de la mano derecha se posó finalmente en tu tremendamente sensible clítoris, mientras que sus dedos índice y corazón se mantuvieron acariciando por encima de la tela de la ropa interior de una manera desesperante. Cada vez que el pulgar hacía presión en tu clítoris sufrías un pequeño y suave espasmo, porque tu cuerpo rabiaba por algo más, y aunque tú no lo dijeras en alto, Tom tenía que estarse haciendo una idea, o al menos eso te pareció por cómo en segundos te arrancó la estúpida seda que impedía el contacto directo. Dirigió los dedos a la entrada de tu vagina, que prácticamente chorreaba, esparciendo todo tu fluído por tus genitales para lubricarte, todo con extrema delicadeza y maestría. Abres los ojos y allí lo ves, entre tus piernas, con una expresión paralizantemente seria y concentrada, con aquel hermoso collar cuya hebilla tintineaba y se sacudía en su cuello, sosteniendo una de tus piernas con su mano libre mientras la otra exploraba tus labios menores casi con cautela, como si no conociese ya el lugar.

 

Cuando finalmente te introduce el primero, lo hace rápido y sin miramientos, haciendo que un gemido mezclado con un suspiro se te escapen por la boca junto a una fuerte bocanada de aire. Ves la satisfacción en sus ojos mientras continúa presionando tu clítoris, ahora moviendo el pulgar de arriba a abajo, haciendo que sus piernas sufran espasmos producto del eléctrico placer. Agarras la sábana que cubre el colchón mientras desliza hacia fuera el dedo corazón, acariciando tu interior, aquella zona extraordinariamente sensible que casi te obligaba a morderte el labio como ahora lo hacías, con tanta fuerza que seguramente te dejarías una marca a tí misma.

 

“Mírame, Tom...” Ordenas con voz sofocada pero todavía firme, porque quieres que te mire a los ojos mientras te usa y gozas, y él encuentra sus ojos de penetrante mirada gatuna con los tuyos, y durante un segundo os debatís en duelo por el poder sobre las sábanas, el cual acabas ganando tú con sencillez, dados vuestros roles.

 

Tom observa tu propio espectáculo con los labios partidos, el pequeño gran espectáculo que tu cuerpo le proporciona, anhelante, excitado, _impaciente_ , por hacer que su ama se agite y grite de manera incontrolada, tal y como ella le hace gritar a él. Introduce otro dedo, y aquélla vez no se limitó a moverlos con suavidad, sino a introducirlos y sacarlos de una manera más frenética, literalmente follándote con ellos, tocando, presionando y rozando toda tu entrepierna y moviéndolos dentro de ti, y sentías querer abandonarte a sus deseos, pero sabías que no podrías permitirle tomar el control de aquel modo, por mucho que casi te dejase sin respiración verlo con los dientes apretados y los músculos del brazo derecho tensos por el apasionado movimiento que estaba ejerciendo en tí, casi furioso, con dos grandes gotas de sudor resbalándole por la sien y por el pecho, atravesándole el vello rubio que tiene sobre el esternón y quedando atrapadas en él.

 

Tom resopla, tú gimes, tienes el labio inferior en carne viva y tus piernas se sacuden involuntariamente a la vez que tu vientre y caderas sufren espasmos, anunciando la llegada de un violento orgasmo, así que dejas que llegue alzando los brazos y agarrando la almohada con todas tus fuerzas, clavándole las uñas, tu sexo estrechándose y contrayéndose alrededor de los dedos que te habían hecho llegar al clímax, y aquel perfecto cabrón todavía estimulándote el clítoris sin darte tregua.

 

Susurras un par de tacos sin respiración, maravillándote de lo asombrosamente sensacional que acababa de ser aquel acto, y te parece incluso ver que ese pequeño canalla está _sonriendo._ Todavía estás recuperando el aire que te falta mientras te reincorporas con la ayuda de tus brazos y sin cerrar las piernas, viendo a Tom moverse a tu lado, sentándose encima de tu pierna izquierda dándote la cara, con cada una de sus largas y esbeltas piernas a los lados de la tuya, con la erección a escasos centímetros de tu vientre desnudo y brillante con gotitas de sudor, como purpurina, polvo de hadas plateado, y decide captar tu atención con la mano que había estado sujetando una de tus piernas en todo momento tomándote ligeramente del mentón para que le observes a la cara. Cuando se asegura de que lo estás mirando, te muestra su mano derecha, con casi tres dedos cubiertos de tu viscosa corrida, y se los lleva a la boca, y tú lo observas con los ojos abiertos como platos, cómo se deleita lamiendo sus dedos una y otra vez, embriagándose de tu sabor salado y delicioso, porque le encanta, _tú_ le encantas, y no se harta de tenerte de una forma u otra.

 

“No, Thomas, déjalos dónde están...” Le dices en el momento en el que se disponía a retirarlos de su boca, porque se te ha ocurrido una idea estupenda, y mientras con una mano le mantienes y te aseguras de que no deje en ningún momento de chuparse lascivamente sus propios dedos, con la otra decides que se ha ganado un buen y merecido orgasmo, y por una vez te sientes generosa y se lo ofrecerás de una manera sencilla, sin necesidad de fustas o consoladores. Tan solo y únicamente tu mano diestra y hábil, cuyas delicadas yemas rozan la punta de su caliente y larga verga, le haces cerrar los ojos y gemir desahogado, con lo que traduces su tremendo alivio, porque semejante excitación debía haber llegado al punto de ser dolorosa, sin embargo, ¿no era aquella idea estimulante?

 

Tom se corre en tu mano pocas caricias después, haciéndote sonreír pensando en las muchas otras ocasiones en las que ha tenido mayor aguante, pero hoy se lo perdonas, porque el orgasmo que minutos antes te había regalado había sido soberbio y reconoces que te había dejado la mente un tanto nublada, así que es toda una satisfacción sentirle desmoronarse y perderse sobre tu cuerpo, hundiendo la cara en tu cuello a la vez que expulsa los últimos chorros de semen.

 

Le acaricias la nuca con delicadeza y cariño, y él no se apresura a separarse de ti, de tu calor y de la cómoda postura, ahora que se siente relajado.

 

“Vamos, cielo. No te quedes así dormido.” Murmuras con una voz más estable que la última vez que hablaste.

 

Tom separa el rostro de la cavidad que forman tu cuello y tu cabeza y te mira con una sonrisa fina y contenta.

 

“Muy... inesperado.” Resopla, pero sus ojos brillan con agrado.

 

“¿Eso crees?”

 

“Hacía mucho tiempo que no practicábamos algo tan sencillo.” Levanta las cejas y puedes imaginar todo lo que está pensando, semanas, meses, de ideas complicadas, tiras de cuero y bondage, y tú tampoco puedes evitar coincidir con sus palabras.

 

“¿Estás cansada?” Te pregunta, y tú encuentras su mirada con la tuya. No lo estás del todo, pero te parece una buena hora para acostaros, dado que al día siguiente os levantaríais a la misma hora temprana de siempre para comenzar la jornada.

 

“No, en realidad no. Voy a por un vaso de agua. Métete en la cama, vuelvo en un instante.” Te levantas despacito mientras él se mueve del sitio con tu misma velocidad, ayudándote a levantarte de la cama.

 

En el baño te lavas las manos y la cara, y después en el espejo de cuerpo entero de la mampara de la bañera te observas la marca de la mano que Tom te ha dejado en el muslo de una pierna, la cual acaricias con dulzura y placidez, y reconoces que estás algo encantada con aquella ligera marca, aún sabiendo que no será permanente. Quizás dejes alguna vez que más que te realice alguna otra huella en el cuerpo algo más duradera...

 

Él ya se ha tapado con la sábana cuando regresas al dormitorio, y te subes a la cama junto a él inmediatamente, dándole un beso de buenas noches en la frente, el cual corresponde, no con otro beso, sino permitiendo acurrucarte a su lado como un gato, rodeándote con un brazo. “Buenas noches, mi ama”, te dice, y tú alzas una mano para acariciar su collar, porque sabes que le gusta, que le gusta su collar y que tú te sepas que lo lleva puesto, porque es tuyo, y él siempre estará ahí para complacerte, sin protestar.

 

“Buenas noches, Tom.”

 

A veces, en sueños, musitaba casi incomprensible, tu nombre real, en vez del único que le permitías durante su estancia en tu casa, pero aquéllo era algo que estabas segura de que nunca le contarías.

 


End file.
